Blazing Night: 10:37 PM
"What?!" Fujiwara no Mokou said,enraged. She clutched her fist, her eyes were filled with anger and fire burst out of her. The bamboos behind her was caught and incinerated in a matter if seconds. "Miss.Mokou, I understand your anger but please do not destory the forest" a rabbit told her nerviously. "Silence! Or I shall turn you into ashes!" Mokou threaten. The rabbit jumped and ran behind a bamboo tree. "I am just a mere messenger for princess Kaguya. Please have mercy and spare my life" it begged. "That vile women. She would steep to as low as this?! I will burn her until there would not thing left, not even a speck of ash!" Mokou scream as she flared up. All the bamboo around her turned into black soot and the messenger rabbit hopped away as fast as its legs could carry is with it's tail on fire. After that her anger begin to subside. "No...this...this is what she is trying to do. That foul princess is trying to get me angry, so I would waste all my energy." Mokou said calmly. "She has always done something to get on my nerves but tonight,this is the last straw. To mess with one of my friend is to mess with me. Kaguya, you want a fight, well I'll give you one." Fujiwara no Mokou flew through the forest toward Eientei. She flew as fast as she could and was still enraged, causing all the bamboo tree and everything that she came in contact to catch on fire leaving a trail of charcoals,ashes,and soot . "Keine, wait for me. I'll save you, one way or another." After a while she finally was able to reach Eientei, and outside she saw Eirin Yagokoro and next to her, Kaguya Houraisan. Eirin was standing calmly next to her mistress and Kaguya smiled as Mokou arrived. Mokou loosen a wave of fire as she landed which was directed mostly toward Kaguya. The fire wave disappeared right when it was about to touch the lunar princess and the other waves spreaded out, burning more bamboo trees. "Fujiwara no Mokou, even after a thousand years and you're still so dramatic" Kaguya teased. "No more games, moon witch. You have a friend of mine in your custody and I want her back. Now!" Mokou said in a angry voice as she flared up. "Tsk,tsk,tsk, always so impatience and rude as ever. Will you turn off that wretched heat? Your little fire is making me sweat and is going to give me a sunburn" She said wiping her head. "You're going to have more then just a sunburn when I'm through with you" Mokou retorted. "Would you like a cold drink, princess?" Eirin asked as she handed Kaguya a cup of cold water. "Why, thank you Eirin. You have always been so kind, unlike some people." Kaguya answered. Mokou snapped and she shot a fireball toward Kaguya. "Burn!" Mokou scream as she fired it toward her hated rival. Without even have to stop drinking or look away from her cold drink Kaguya raised her hand at where the fireball was fired toward and it vanish. "You're going to need more then that to harm me, dear Mokou. But why should we resort to violence? Come! Let's both sit down, have a nice cup of tea and enjoy the view of the beautiful red moon." Kaguya suggested and she turn toward the blood red moon."Such a beautiful sight is pretty rare and it would be a shame to miss it." "Heh,the only beautiful sight I want to see is your corpse being burn to ashes by my flame, Kaguya." Mokou spatted. The lunar princess begin to get frustrated. "I guess you would never understand anything. You have always been a violent person and I guess you always will be." Kaguya sighed. "Enough talk Kaguya. No matter what you say, my only desire is to see you incinerate into nothingness." "I see. Then let's make tonight's fight one to remember. Eirin, would you please?" "Yes, princess Kaguya. I understood." Eirin replied. Eirin stepped away from Kaguya and Mokou and clapped three times. The ground shook like as if there was an earthquake causing Mokou to lose her balance. "A trap!?What foul deed have you done lunar witch!?" Mokou scream. "A trap? Oh no, not tonight. I plan to savior this moment so I don't think I shall resort to such tactics." Kaguya said calmly. The ground splitted and lights appeared out of the ground around the two girls. When it was finally over Mokou struggle to regain her balance. See looked around and saw what seems to be a type of force field. "What is this!? What have you done?" She demended. "Calm down Mokou. This is not thing more just barrier to keep either one of us from escaping." Kaguya said. "It is a special lunarian beast cage. It is usually used for hunting and capturing challenging creatures. Coated with five layers of magic and as hard as diamond materials, it is impossible to break or get out unless the user closes it." Eirin told Mokou. "So in other words, it'll just be you and me Kaguya. Heh, I think I'll enjoy this." Mokou grinned. Kaguya snickered. "You seem pretty confident,Mokou. How about this? I give you a head start. You can try to hit me all you want for an hour. It is around 11 PM right now so you have until midnight. You better give it your best shot" She said. "Don't mock me!!" Mokou scream and flared on. Her entire body was engulfed in flame and she charged toward Kaguya. Kaguya nimbly dodge it without much effort. "Like a wild animal." Mokou turned and sent out streams of flame toward Kaguya. Kaguya waved her hands and made the vanish but Mokou charged right toward her. "Got you now, Kaguya!" Kaguya smiled and vanish right before Mokou was about to hit,causing her to miss once again. Mokou rage begin to increase by the minute, causing her fire to grow. Kaguya appeared behind her. "Silly Mokou, if you keep using those raged filled attacks you'll never be able to touch me, less hit me." She giggled. Mokou turned around and punched Kaguya right in her face with a fist of fire. Kaguya vanish as she hit her target. "Dammit! Stop messing with me!!" Mokou scream. She punch the ground with all her might causing her fist to make a hole. A pillar of fire burst out from the ground in front of Kaguya. Kaguya let loose a surprise as she moved back but another pillar of fire burst out from behind her. "What's this?" Kaguya said in shocked as more fire pillars burst out of the ground, surrounding and trapping her. "Looks I finally caught you. How do you like my phoenix flame cage?" Mokou grinned. "Ah yes, it is pretty astonishing but I fear for my skin. Now would you please? You're going to damage my perfectly beautiful skin." "You're going to have to worry about more then just your skin! Burn!!" Mokou smashed the ground with both her hand and caused a crater at where she had hit. At that moment, a gigantic torrent of flame appeared underneath Kaguya and engulfed her. Everything near it was incinerated and the ground turned black. "Looks like victory belong to me, Lunar witch. Lets see how you like having even your bones incinerated to nothingness!" Mokou laughed. "Ah, my poor skin. Mokou, you are so mean. Now perfect skin is ruin." Came a mocking voice from inside the flame. Mokou eyes widen in disbelief. "Im...impossible!" she said as Kaguya blew away the torrent of fire and appeared unharmed with only her clothes scorched. "Look at this! My clothes is ruin too, and this is my favorite pair." She complained. "How...how are you able to survive my attack?!" Mokou said in shock. "Huh? Oh that? It was nothing, but I got to say Mokou, I was impressed. Looks like you're the only one who have ever been my match and I'm proud to call you my rival." Kaguya said smiling. "This...this can't be. How?!" Mokou looked and saw a red jewel like sphere floated in the air, next to Kaguya. "Thats...the robe of the fire rat..." Mokou thought to her self, enraged." I have forgotten about that, it is no wonder my fire attacks have no affect." Kaguya seemed to have been able to red Mokou's thought. "It seems the jig is up. Looks like you finally notice one of my five impossible request items, the robe of the fire rat. I think I remember giving one of the request to your father, who was suppose to retrieve the Jeweled Branch of Hourai, and fail horribly." Mokou flinched. "He was such a pathetic person. He had fail, yet he still had the guts to ask for my hand. It was hilarious and he was truly the most stupidest man I have ever met." "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!!!" Mokou scream in rage and charge toward Kaguya. Kaguya dodge it with ease. "He was such a loser. You should have seen his face when I turned him down. I was literally dieing of laughter when I saw it" Mokou did a fire engulfed kick at Kaguya's face. Kaguya ducked and kept dodging when Mokou tried to punch her. "It made my day when I saw him cried after I rejected him. I still remember how hard I laugh when he started to beg me." "SHUT UP!!!!" Mokou screamed as she unleashed a blast of flame toward Kaguya. It disappeared as soon as it got close to her. "But I guess like father, like daughter. You are both so pathetic, its not even funny." Kaguya sighed. Mokou screamed in rage as she jumped into the air. She release every last bit of her fire power. A body of what seems to be a phoenix formed as Mokou released her fire. "BURN IN HELL!! PHOENIX REBIRTH!!" Mokou, now completely covered in flame in the shape of a fire bird that nearly covered the entire battlefield of where she and her rival were fighting, dived down toward Kaguya. "Hmmm, it seems not even my robe of the fire fox maybe able to block this. But it don't matter, it looks like it is five seconds from midnight." Kaguya started to count down from five as Mokou came dove down. "5,4,3,2...one." Mokou was about half way toward Kaguya when a bell from a clock tower was heard. She flinched and her spell dispersed. "What?!" Mokou said in shocked, as she fell down to the ground. "Looks like playtime is over Mokou. Tonight shall be the night we say farewell, forever." Kaguya said, as she jolted upward into the air toward Mokou. "Wha..." Mokou said, as Kaguya punched her right in the stomach in mid-air, sending her flying at top speed toward the barrier. She smashed into it with a huge impact, causing her to cough out blood, and fell to the ground. "So Mokou, how does it fell to be a weak normal human again?" Kaguya said, floating in the air and in her hand a white fireball. Mokou struggle on to her feet. She felt weak all over and saw Kaguya in the air. "My power...what...what have you done you foul lunar witch." Mokou said as she fell to her knee, barely able to stand. "All is according to plan. Tonight,as I said, would be a night to remember. The night of the death of Fujiwara No Mokou." Mokou's eye widen. She had a feeling she had never felt before, the feeling of fear. The tainted blood red moon, became darker and redder, shone at the area where the two girl were, dying the ground a sicken blood red. *Undefinable Scarlet Red Moon Nights Category:Fanfiction